


Beyond The Shadow Of A Doubt

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Developing Relationship, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Rain, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Connor shoots a suspect to save Hank, it brings up the question of their growing attachment to one another, along with a lingering doubt in Hank's mind...





	Beyond The Shadow Of A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I always want an excuse to write scorching first-time sex with these boys and I found yet another way to hook them up. Nothing too original here, but hey, I had fun and I hope you do too.
> 
> Connor's genitalia in this is referred to as his hole, vulva, and dick. Hank expresses surprise but not distaste of any kind.

Rain beat down on the roof of the abandoned house into which they'd chased a perp. Water dripped through the rotting upstairs floorboards and down onto their heads, causing the stench of mold and decay to permeate the air. Hank gripped his gun, his back pressed against Connor's to avoid them getting jumped from behind. They moved as one unit, cautious as they looked around for any sign of their suspect, but all Hank saw was peeling wallpaper fluttering in the wind.

Hank was determined to get this asshole. The man had shot Connor once already today, and even though Connor had reassured him it was nothing to be concerned about, he'd never be able to see a bullet hole in his partner's chest and not worry about it.

He heard a noise and spun around on his heel to find the gunman standing with his pistol pressed to Connor's temple, the android seized in a headlock. Connor closed his eyes, but not seeing those soft brown orbs didn't make it any easier for Hank to bear.

"Put your gun down or I'll blow this thing's brains out." The skinny man had telltale rings around his eyes that spoke of red ice addiction, and his fingers trembled on the grip of his pistol like he was struggling to maintain his hold on it. Great, he was in withdrawal. This situation was getting worse by the moment.

"What makes you think I give a fuck about that tin can, huh?" Hank's bluff didn't sound convincing, even to himself, and he wasn't surprised when the perp let out a derisive huff.

"Yeah, sure, right. That's why you were laughing in your car as you staked out my place three days in a row. Burgers on the dashboard. Comments about your health. You think I didn't know you were closing in on me? I planted a bug in your vehicle while you were checking out the back alley. You two should get a room. Are you even aware how much you're flirting? It makes me sick."

"Hank!" Connor cried, his eyes snapping open. "Shoot through me. You have to. We can't let him get away."

"No!" Hank held his hands up. He knelt and placed his gun down on the floor. "You win. Just let Connor go."

Connor sighed. It was almost human, and Hank realized he'd never heard Connor pull off that particular mannerism. In one swift motion, Connor grabbed the man's arm, twisting his wrist until he let go of the gun. He threw the man to the floor and reached for the pistol. He raised it at the same time the perp pulled another pistol from his waistband and pointed it straight at Hank.

Gunfire rang out, echoing in the bare house. Hank waited for death to meet him, but instead the suspect crumpled to the ground, a perfect bullet wound between the eyes leaking blood. The man stared into space, his death instantaneous. Androids didn't miss.

The gun rattled to the ground as Connor dropped it and Hank rushed to his side, his protective instincts kicking in. "Connor, are you all right?" He grasped Connor's shoulders, pulling him into his embrace. 

"I—I killed him…"

"You saved my life, Connor. He was going to shoot me. You did what you had to do." Hank stroked Connor's hair, resting his chin on Connor's head and suppressing the urge to kiss Connor's hair. "I'll call it in. Just stay here, okay?"  
***

It took four hours of questioning and a twenty-five page report before Hank and Connor were allowed to leave the precinct. Hank was hungry, tired, and worried at how quiet Connor was. He knew he'd killed humans during the revolution—Connor had told him as much—and yet something told Hank this time was different.

"I've shot and killed suspects in the line of duty," Hank said, pulling up to a red light. The Oldsmobile's breaks squeaked, and Hank knew he'd have to service them soon. The rain was relentless, and Hank had his wipers on full. "It comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

"How do you deal with it?" Connor asked.

"It gets easier, sad to say," Hank replied. "I'll never enjoy taking a life like Gavin seems to, but I try not to think about it too much. Sometimes you gotta protect people. If you hadn't pulled that trigger, I wouldn't be sittin' here now." He reached across and placed his hand over Connor's, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry I couldn't shoot. I thought about you gettin' killed and I just froze up." Hank put his hand back on the steering wheel, cognizant of the fact that Connor had his skin drawn back over his hands, exposing his plastic fingers beneath. He'd seen androids connect like that before, and he was aware it was an intimate act.

"You two should get a room. Are you even aware how much you're flirting?" The suspect's words flashed into Hank's mind and he glanced at Connor, who sat with his hands folded in his lap, head bowed as Hank pulled into the driveway and killed the engine.

"You taught me to value human life," Connor said, his chestnut eyes meeting Hank's. "Do you think less of me for what I did today?"

"What? No!"

"When I told you about the guards I killed at CyberLife Tower, you wouldn't look at me for days."

Hank folded his arms defensively. He supposed his reaction had been negative. He'd been surprised. After all Connor's rhetoric about protecting human lives, he'd taken two in cold blood. "Those were crazy days, Connor. A lot more people would have gotten killed if you hadn't freed those androids. Markus was desperate. He would have done whatever it took to win."

"Those guards had families. I think about that every day."

"Good. Empathy is an important part of being human. Sometimes, even if an act is justified, it doesn't make it right." Hank sighed. "I can't even remember all the faces of the people I've shot. I've been on the force so long they get blurred after a while. I can't say I always did the right thing. I did what was necessary at the time." He shot Connor a wan smile. "Let's say we go inside, yeah?"

"Okay." Connor cracked open the car door and Hank watched him climb the front steps. He still walked a little awkwardly, and he'd insisted on keeping his LED, but inside he was more human than most people Hank knew.

He thought about the moment at the abandoned house. He could have shot through Connor and delivered a non-fatal wound, but the thought of Connor coming to harm at his hands had reminded him of that night on the bridge, where he'd pointed his own revolver at the boy like a test, trying to discern if Connor was alive or not. He couldn't take the shot then and he couldn't take it now, either. Connor was too precious to him for Hank to play Russian Roulette with his life.

He opened his door and headed inside. Sumo greeted him and he let the dog outside, waiting at the door for the St. Bernard to finish his business and come back in. The rain smelled good, the low rumble of thunder in the distance soothing. Sumo bounded up the steps and shook off his fur, and Hank petted him as he crossed the threshold.

"When I killed those guards, it was different," Connor continued.

"How so?"

"It was cold, calculated. I preconstructed an attack and executed it. This was… I saw that man was going to shoot you and I—I panicked." Connor had his back turned to Hank as he placed his jacket over an empty chair at the kitchen table. "I couldn't let you get hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I'm okay, Connor." Hank closed the distance between them and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder. The bullet hole from earlier had left a hole in Connor's shirt, the blue thirium fading already. Hank caressed it with his finger, noticing the skin underneath had mended together. "We're both safe. Everything's all right." Connor was so close that Hank found himself leaning down and kissing the tiny hole, marveling at the technology that allowed Connor to take multiple bullets as if they were nothing. "You've got to stop taking undue risks. Your life is precious, too."

Connor turned in his arms, leaving their faces mere inches apart. Hank didn't know when his hands had wrapped around Connor's back, but he was disinclined to remove them when the android was fixing him with those wide brown eyes.

"Were we… flirting?" Connor asked.

"I think so," Hank admitted. "I think we've been flirting for a while."

Connor smiled, his eyes twinkling with some unidentified emotion. "I'd like you to kiss me."

"I'd like that very much," Hank whispered. He closed the distance between them, shutting his eyes as he found Connor's lips with his own. He was uncertain at first, aware that this could feel wrong and Connor could change his mind, but they moved together perfectly, their mouths slotting together like they'd been made to kiss. Connor parted his lips and Hank delved inside with his tongue, exploring Connor's mouth until he had to pull away for air. He gasped for breath, eager to plant kisses on Connor's neck.

"Help me forget," Connor pleaded. "Please, Hank." He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling the tails out of his jeans as he exposed his bare, flawless chest. Hank didn't hesitate, pressing his lips to every inch of skin he could reach. Who was he to say no to Connor's request when it was all he'd wanted for the past six months? He eased Connor's shirt off his shoulders, kissing his exposed neck. He was hard enough to drill iron, but he wanted to treat this boy right.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked. "We can take it slow if you want."

"We've been taking it slow," Connor replied. "I realized today that either of us could die at a moment's notice, and I don't want to go without knowing what it's like to be with you." He drew Hank into a soft, slow kiss, and Hank felt like the luckiest man in the world as he took Connor's hand and led him into the bedroom. He closed the door, keeping out Sumo and men like their perp who'd called them disgusting. Many would think so, once they found out about their relationship, but Hank didn't care. If this was wrong then he didn't want to be right.

"You're so beautiful, Connor," Hank whispered, sliding Connor's jeans off as he lay on the bed. He hadn't expected Connor to come equipped with a vulva, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest as he spread Connor's legs and climbed up on the bed between them. He had to reevaluate all his fantasies, but so far they weren't holding a candle to the real thing. A pretty little dick jutted out from Connor's folds and Hank rubbed his calloused thumb over it, drinking in the involuntary little gasps he milked from Connor as the android clawed at his sheets. 

He stood up, realizing he was wearing too many clothes. He unceremoniously took off his shirt and t-shirt, shucking his jeans and boxers as quickly as he could. Connor's penetrating gaze made him feel self-conscious, though he knew he had nothing to be ashamed about as far as his dick was concerned. The thought of penetrating Connor's hole forced him to catch his breath, desire shooting down his spine like he was having sex for the very first time. Connor had rolled onto his side, legs spread slightly like he was teasing Hank. Hank climbed onto the bed, feeling the mattress shift under his weight as he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He smoothed his huge hands over Connor's legs and up his back, counting the freckles on his skin and planting kisses on each one.

"You're so perfect," Hank whispered into the shell of Connor's ear. "You're even more attractive than I imagined."

Connor let out a tiny moan. His eyes lidded with desire as he turned to look at Hank, a warm smile lighting up his face. "Tell me more," he said. "Tell me what you imagined."

"I imagined worshipping your beautiful body, kissing you all over until you know how precious you are to me and how much I love you."

"I love you too, Hank. I feel like I was made to fall in love with you. The first time I saw you, something tightened inside my circuits, and I've gathered every available piece of data on you over the past six months. Keep going."

"I imagined slipping my cock into your tight hole and slowly rocking inside you, giving just the briefest attention to your dick until you begged me to touch it," Hank hissed. His hard cock pressed against the cleft of Connor's flawless ass, teasing Connor, who moved his hips to give him some friction. Hank moaned, fighting the urge to lift Connor's leg and slip into his lubricated front hole, instead planting more kisses on Connor's shoulder. 

Connor gasped. "I can't stop thinking about your cock inside me. How it will fill me up. I think about you ejaculating inside me, leaving your seed there to mark me as yours."

Hank's hands spread Connor's thighs and he gently probed Connor's slit with his fingers, exploring Connor's most sensitive region as Connor begged and pleaded in an increasingly higher pitch. He slipped a finger inside Connor's hole and Connor cursed, making Hank chuckle as he considered how alien those words sounded on his lips.

Connor tensed and Hank withdrew, placing his hand on Connor's arm instead. "You all right? We can stop if you want. We've got plenty of time."

"No, I don't want to stop. I thought about today and I… Hank, please, make love to me. Help me forget. I need you to remind me I'm alive."

"All right, sweetheart." Hank placed a kiss between Connor's shoulder blades before lifting Connor's leg. He rubbed his dick along the wet slit, slicking up his thick cock before pressing slowly into Connor's hole.

"Hank! Oh…" Hank could feel the stretch of Connor's passage around him, clamping down on the intrusion.

"Just relax, Connor."

"You're so big…"

"I know, I know… You're doin' so good. Just a little more." Hank reached forward and brushed Connor's dick, stroking it between thumb and forefinger until Connor was practically purring. His hole relaxed enough for Hank to push all the way inside. "There you go. I'm all the way in."

"You feel so good. Like you belong there."

"Good, cause I wanna move in." Hank chuckled, and Connor looked up at him with love in his eyes. Hank rocked a little and Connor moaned, gripping a pillow in his arms as Hank began to thrust. As much as he wanted to take it slow he knew he wasn't going to last. He'd wanted Connor for too long, and thought the android was way out of his league. It was a miracle that they were both here now, joined like this as one being. If someone had told Hank that he'd be fucking an android in six months, he would have slammed them up against a cubicle wall.

Now he was slamming Connor into his bed, instead. The boy emitted some needy, desperate moans that told Hank he was getting close, and he renewed his efforts to drive Connor over the edge, swirling his thumb around on his dick and gently tugging on it.

"Hank! I'm coming!" Connor screamed loud enough for half the neighborhood to hear as his hole squeezed Hank so tight he felt like he was in a milking machine. He bellowed out his orgasm, grunting as he blew his load inside Connor's hole. He managed a couple more thrusts to fuck his semen inside, then pulled out and slumped next to Connor. He pulled Connor into his arms and stroked his hair, basking in post-coital bliss.

"Feelin' better now, Connor?"

"Much better. I feel so alive. Like the world is sitting in the palm of my hand."

Hank smiled, but it faded quickly. "I was afraid for a long time, even after the revolution."

"Afraid of what?" Connor asked, those sparkling chestnut eyes fixed on his.

"That everything about you—your empathy, your kindness, your humanity—would turn out to be programming after all and I'd find out I'd fallen in love with a machine playing back a script designed to manipulate me. That's why I was so negative when you told me you'd killed those guards. I spent so long testing you to see if you were alive and every test came up inconclusive. I put a gun to your head, for fuck's sake." Hank squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't think I'm afraid any more, though. Today showed me that you are who you say you are."

"I don't understand," Connor replied. "How?"

"Shooting that perp didn't serve any mission objective. He was a low-level red ice dealer who would have been more valuable alive than dead. You knew I might react negatively to you killing him based on your past experiences. Yet you shot him to protect me anyway. You acted on impulse."

"I guess I did," Connor said. "I did that during the investigation, though. I spared deviants even though it didn't serve the goals CyberLife set for me. I don't believe I acted any differently today than before. I think it's you who's changed. You're finally willing to trust me. The last vestiges of your prejudice against androids have faded away. You no longer fear my origins as a machine."

"You might be right." Hank closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "I guess I owe you an apology. For not trustin' you before."

"You had your reasons. CyberLife did try to take over and make me shoot Markus. They may do so again. I can't ever let my guard down."

"Pretty sure you just did." Hank drew Connor into a long, slow kiss and slid his hand down between Connor's legs. "Seems like an intruder left quite a mess down here…"

Connor laughed, and Hank felt the tension ease out of his body as he kissed Connor again, eager to forget the day they'd had and focus on their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know in the comments or hit me up on Twitter @landale!
> 
> Additionally, if I missed any tags please let me know that as well, I feel like I've been terrible tagging my fics lately.


End file.
